Caged Bird
by Saturn Maiden
Summary: [Clover] My ideas on what was going through both Sue's and Ora's minds during Ora's last song. Set to "Caged Bird" by Alicia Keys.


Caged Bird  
  
A Clover Songfic by Saturn Maiden  
  
A/N: I listened to this song and the first thing that came to my mind was how much this song seems perfect for a Clover fic (my first ever). Now, I automatically thought Sue with this song, but then I listened to it more closely and the more I listened the more I thought Ora. Don't ask me why, but it just was a thing. This is my thoughts on what was running through both Ora's and Sue's minds during Ora's last song. The Song "Caged Bird" is NOT the song Ora is singing.  
  
Disclaimer: "Clover" belongs to CLAMP and a bunch of other people, the song "Caged Bird" belongs to Alicia Keys.  
  
****  
  
Right now I feel like a bird  
  
Caged without a key  
  
Everyone comes to stare at me  
  
With so much joy and revelry  
  
****  
  
Ora stood on that stage. The lilting tones of her own voice seemed far away to her, she knew what was going to happen tonight. She might not know exactly how, or why, but she knew what her fate was. She just wanted to finish this last song. She looked out into the audience, her eyes locking with Kazuhiko's as she continued to sing. She wanted to pour all she had left into this song, all she knew, all she was, everything. This was to be the last time she would be able to sing, she should at least make it good.  
  
****  
  
They don't know how I feel inside  
  
Through my smile I cry  
  
They don't know what they're doin' to me  
  
Keeping me from flyin'  
  
****  
  
Sue leaned against the tree. Her eyes were closed, as she tuned out all the other noises that would make her go insane if she let herself hear them all. She was completely quiet as she focused completely on the sound she wanted to hear. An angelic voice that was so familiar by now, after all the time she'd spent just this way, listening to the angel's song. If she kept her eyes closed she could imagine that she wasn't in the cage, but in a club, and on the stage was a beautiful woman that looked as if she should be a fairy. A face to match the voice.  
  
But this night was different from the other nights. This night the angel's voice was filled with more emotion, more sadness, more love, more everything. Sue knew why, the phone conversation with her before she had to go onstage left no room for argument, for intervention. Sue was sure that if she could just leave the cage, if she could just get to Ora on time she'd find a way to stop what the woman thought inevitable. But she couldn't leave, she was trapped within her cage more securely then any mere songbird.  
  
****  
  
That's why I say that I know why the caged bird sings Only joy comes from song She's so rare and beautiful to others Why not just set her free  
  
****  
  
Ora's song was nearly over, she was nearly through. She felt the tears as she continued to sing. I am going to die singing, she thought as her she reached the final notes of her song. She felt the pain but she didn't hear the sound, for some reason she heard nothing but her music continuing as the blast knocked her back, to the ground. Her last note died on her voice and she knew no more.  
  
****  
  
So she can  
  
Fly, fly, fly  
  
Spreadin her wings and her song  
  
Let her  
  
Fly, fly fly  
  
For the whole world to see  
  
****  
  
Sue hadn't known that she was capable of screaming, but she did then. Her voice rose from its soft singing along with Ora, to a high pitched wail. She felt the tears well in her eyes. Ora was gone. She wasn't supposed to cry for Ora, Ora was supposed to be alive to cry for her. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. This wasn't how it was supposed to be at all. She curled as tightly into a ball as she could and let the tears fall. And with nobody to comfort her, she leaned against the tree and let the disappear wash over her.  
  
****  
  
She's like caged bird  
  
Fly, fly  
  
Oh just let her fly  
  
Just let her fly  
  
Just let her fly  
  
Spread the wings Spread the beauty  
  
**** 


End file.
